Flexible torque transmission couplings are old and well-known devices for transmitting rotary power under conditions in which misalignment exists between the rotating power source and the device receiving the rotating power. Flexible couplings employing one or more flex elements consisting of a plurality of flexible laminations or layers and other components connected together are widely used. An example of such a flexible coupling comprising a number of flex elements and connecting members to provide an overall coupling structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,267, issued May 15, 1956. Such flexible couplings typified by the coupling of the '267 patent include a pair of flange hub members mounted on opposing shafts of the rotary source and driven devices, a pair of spool-type center members, and a flexible element mounted between facing center members and hubs. Generally, the reason for having two center members is to enable removal of center member and flex element components without moving connected equipment where one hub on the connected equipment is of an inverted design, that is, the hub portion is on the center member side of the flange. Similarly, three center members may be used where both hubs are inverted.
A significant drawback of presently known flexible couplings is their significant cost.
Since each flexible coupling is made of several different specially designed parts, the cost of manufacturing the coupling is relatively substantial. Moreover, because of the variety of parts required, both the distributors and users of the couplings must maintain a substantial inventory for replacement and repair purposes. Further, manufacturing of the couplings is expensive because of the machining work required to make them.